Minilla vs Sh***y Fandoms
Minilla vs Sh***y Fandoms is the third film in the Godzilla vs Internet series. Unlike Teh officaul sequel!, this story actually takes place in the same universe as the original Godzilla vs Anime. Plot Godzilla had just murdered all the animes, and returned to living peacefully on Monster Island. Godzilla told his kaiju allies the story of his awesome battle. His son, Minilla was listening intently. Minilla then had an idea. he wanted to prove himself to his dad. However all the animes were dead. So, Minilla decided he would destroy the next best thing. Their fandoms. However, a spy sent by 4chan was listening in, and decided to warn the shitty fandoms, so they could prepare for Minilla's attack. "Uh oh, kek" he said. "Gotta warn them, kek." The guy ran off to 4chan HQ. "Godzilla's son is coming to kill all us shitty fandoms kek." "Uh oh kek" said the 4chan leader. "we have to contact all the shitty fandoms kek" "Yes sir kek" replied another random 4chan user. Soon all the other shitty fandoms were prepared for Minilla's attack. Minilla approached a random city, where the forces of the shitty fandoms had prepared for their attack. 4chan went first. "Fire kek!" said a 4chan general, as several shitty Pepe memes were fired at Minilla. However this did nothing to the Son of Godzilla, and they were all annihilated with a smoke ring. Then the FNAF fanbase went to attack Minilla. Minilla said. "oh shit not these cancerous morons with their shitty jumpscare game". This enraged the fnaf fans so they attacked but Minilla quickly killed them all, destroying all the r34 they had created for good measure. Much like in real life, the Undertale fandom came after them. Minilla obliterated most of the undertale fanbase with one Atomic Breath blast. The ones who were left started saying that Sans should've beaten Godzilla during the battle against the animes. Minilla simply facepalmed and killed them. Afterwards of this came something Minilla did not expect. Cancerous members of his dad's fandom.... It was Wikiazilla. They had come to defeat Minilla before he realized that they were the shitty part of the Godzilla fandom. Minilla thought this was kinda stupid and that they had actually revealed themselves as the shitty part of the Godzilla fandom. However, this was typical for wikiazilla stupidity. Minilla was surprised that Wikiazilla wanted to stop him. He had expected TohoKingdom. Nonetheless, Minilla wasted no time in laying waste to Wikiazilla's army. Unfortunately, he was unable to destroy the wiki itself. Afterwards of the utter destruction of Wikiazilla's army, the Brony-Steven Universe-RWBY coalition arrived to defeat Minilla. They attempted to overwhelm Minilla with shee cringe alone but this failed. After all three fandoms attempted to defeat Minilla with shitty Godzilla crossover fanfics, Minilla reeled back from the cringe, before annihilating all three fandoms with his Atomic Breath. There were only a few members of each fandom left, and they all ran off screaming. Tumblr tried to accuse Minilla of discrimination and sent out several SJWs to stop Minilla's "hate spreading". Minilla was very confused by the SJWs, especially when one of them claimed to identify as 8392839747 different genders. However, this confusion was short lived, and after a shrug, Minilla tail whipped them all away. Afterwards the Super Smash Brothers fandom arrived to defeat Minilla, but ended up fighting with themselves and completely forgetting why they were there. The Sonic fandom also showed up, pissed that Godzilla had killed Sonic (their god) in during his epic battle with the animes. Minilla simply told them that if they were mad at Godzilla then they should go fight Godzilla. The Sonic fans were stupid enough to fall for this and went to go kill Godzilla only to be obliterated in a single nanosecond. The Homestock and Bendy and the Ink Machine fandoms appeared but were soon killed with ease by Minilla. Afterwards three more fandoms arrived. The Overwatch,Slenderman, and COD fandoms. The COD fandom kept trying to 360 nosescope Minilla but their weapons were ineffective and Minilla soon killed them. Soon all of the raging ten year olds and the few adults started arguing like the COD fandom always does and were taken out of the fight. The Overwatch fandom, like Tumblr before them tried to be SJWs but Minilla ended up killing all of teh SJWs for being annoying. The rest of the fandom soon began acting like usual video game fandoms and raging. Minimal killed these people as well. Soon the Slenderman fandom were the only ones left. Minimal face palmed at the fact they thought Slenderman was scary. The slender fandom tried to kill Minilla with their cringey fan art. This proved somewhat effective, but Minilla soon managed to overcome the cringe and kill them all. However little did Minilla know that eliminating the Slenderman fandom would only bring out a much larger threat.....the entire Creepypasta fandom. Minilla was nearly overpowered by the sheer force of their cringe but eventually gained his second wind and became supercharged for no reason. Firing a weaker version of te Red Spiral Ray at the Creepypasta fandom, killing all of them. He left the trollpasta fans though, they were cool. Minilla continued on his rampage through the fandoms until the Minecraft fandom arrived, led by none other than SkyDoesMinecraft. Their cringe was not as powerful as previous fandoms, but they were still somewhat a threat. After the morons tried to scare Minilla with Herobrine stories and claimed they could easily kill him with their diamond swords Minilla simply annihilated the Minecraft fandom in a fiery blaze of atomic breath. Afterwards the Dark Souls fandom arrived and accused Minilla of being a fucking casual. He simply responded by killing them all in one shot, both iRL and in a multiplayer game of Dark Souls. Somehow.... Anyways some Roblox fans showed up but Minilla simply killed most of them and the ones who were left started raging and called hax. Minilla killed them to. Minilla was about done killing Roblox ten year olds when SuperNerd295 showed up, as he was the only person in the Oh Pi fandom. Minilla was about about to crush him. Except then Nerd saw Scoobs's hard drive crash, causing him to lose all of episode 5 and having to to start it all over again. This shocking turn of events gives Nerd a heart attack and Minilla doesn't even have to kill him. But Minilla then steps on him anyway while going over to kill some Trump supporters. Minilla continued his rampage through the fandoms until finally, the fandom he wanted to fight in the first place appeared. It was the weeaboos...the shitty part of every anime fandom all brought together to stop Minilla so that they could keep being cringey. Minilla engaged in an epic battle with the weebs. The battle was super long and both fought hard, but eventually Minilla, the Prince of Monsters, came out on top, killing all the weeaboos once and for all. Minilla returned to Monster Island to tell his father about his epic battle, and the good parts of all the fandoms Minilla had fought rejoiced, as they were now and forever free of cringe. Reception Godzilla fans enjoyed the portrayal of Minilla as actually being competent. The members of the fandoms either brushed the film aside (the good parts) or raged (the cringey parts). BRK said it was "more powerful than the Diary of Anne Frank." "The final draft was far better then expected, and the fact that it is finished for everyone to see is beautiful." ~ SuperCritic295 Characters Featured * Minilla * a bunch of annoying members of various fandoms. * Godzilla (cameo) * SuperNerd (cameo) * Oh Pi (mentioned) * Various franchises (mentioned) Trivia * The versions of the fandoms in this story represent a small minority, do not be offended by their portrayal. * I have now created an overpowered Minilla. Because why not. * This is the third and final story in the series to actually have anything to do with anime. * This is the only story in the series not to have Godzilla as the main character. Credits All the users who submitted fandoms for this story * SuperNerd * Scoobydooman90001 Category:Parodies Category:Joke Pages Category:Cdrzillafanon's Stories Category:Fanfiction Category:Godzilla Category:TRIGGERED Category:Fan Films Category:Universe 10000000000000000000000000000000000 Category:Godzilla vs The Internet series